A seal support system typically comprises of a vessel or tank, which generally contains a volume of fluid. The vessel is piped to a sealing device on a pump, mixer or item of rotating equipment. Generally a return pipe is lead back to the vessel from the sealing device, hence closing the “loop”. This allows the fluid, contained in the vessel, to enter and exit the sealing device. Typically such a seal support system is employed with a mechanical seal with two or more sets of seal faces, more commonly referred to as a double or dual seal.
The fluid within the vessel is generally chosen so that it lubricates and cools the components within the sealing device, whilst being compatible with the process fluid. The industry term for the fluid contained within the vessel, is Barrier or Buffer fluid.
It is not uncommon for the seal support system to have other items of equipment, sited around the vessel, to permit pressure being applied to the barrier/buffer fluid, or to allow additional cooling or fluid circulation around the seal.
Generally the sealing device sited on the item of rotating equipment is a mechanical seal comprising of a rotating member, which is secured to a shaft, and a stationary member which is secured to a housing.
The interface, between the rotating member and the stationary member, on the mechanical seal, prevents the processed product from escaping.
It is a well-documented fact that the majority of mechanical seals have a fluid film, acting between the two sliding seal faces. This fluid film lubricates the set of seal faces. The wider the fluid film, the more the mechanical seal can be said to leak. Therefore over time, some fluid loss from the vessel is to be expected. A means to maintain pressure and fluid level within the vessel is therefore desirable.
Further loss of fluid from the vessel may result due to evaporation. Therefore a means to reduce said evaporation losses is also desirable.
The reader will therefore note that seal support systems can complex in nature, involving many hundreds of parts all with a specific purpose and duty.
In addition certain industries, such as the Oil and Gas industry, have complex standards which outline the design of some of the parts.
Lastly, many customers have their own in-house specifications for seal support systems, not only outlining the types of components but the style of fixing the components such as socket welding, fillet welding and threaded flanges.
It is therefore deemed advantageous if a modular seal support system can be offered which accommodates multiple component configurations from one design as this will enable the supplier of said systems to easily expedite bespoke configurations to suit many industrial applications.